1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to vacuum cleaner apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vacuum cleaner apparatus wherein the same provides for an improved brush housing to direct debris interiorly of an associated vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vacuum cleaner apparatus of various types have been utilized in the prior art to direct debris into an associated vacuum cleaner Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,102 to Cousins wherein a vacuum cleaner beater brush includes a helical brush construction arranged to direct debris interiorly of an associated housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,944 to Lackner sets forth a vacuum cleaner utilizing a power brush roll providing zero clearance to prevent string or other debris from entering a bearing structure of the brush housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,077 to Venturini utilizing a plurality of brush rolls mounted within a housing.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved vacuum cleaner apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing for simplicity in organization to utilize a brush housing to accumulate debris for interiorly of an associated vacuum cleaner apparatus and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.